


To Aspire and Inspire

by ScribblersVale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety, Daydreams, Gen, Melancholy, Nature, Poem Collection, Poems, Poetic, Poetry, References to Depression, musings, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblersVale/pseuds/ScribblersVale
Summary: My poetry. I've only recently gotten into writing poems, I mostly write these when I'm feeling really down, or really inspired.





	1. Baby Doll

You say you love me   
and my heart would agree   
dress me, talk to me, take care of me 

You say I'm your baby   
looking at your smiling face   
my heart would agree when you say you love me   
though that doesn't seem to be the case 

pain isn't love   
ripped apart piece by piece   
abuse isn't love   
seems like it'll never ceace 

I'm a baby doll   
all I am to you   
a plaything to take care of   
all of it untrue 

I'm a baby doll   
something you broke long ago   
sick of seeing my damage   
saying you want me to go 

I'm a baby doll   
just a replacement for another   
that you lost long ago   
want me to stay a baby forever 

Say you love me   
say you hate me   
say it'll never happen again   
you crack open another can   
I wait for the pain to begin 

You say you love me   
and my heart would agree   
dress me, talk to me, take care of me 

Do you really love me?   
My head doesn't agree   
control me, toy with me, say you're sick of me 

You say I'm your baby   
say that you love me 

little girl with a baby doll   
nothing but a novelty


	2. Numb Hands

Trapped in the cold   
chill's getting old   
wanted to leave 

Froze instead of ran   
colder than a snowman   
just curl up and greave 

Ice covers trees   
freezing dead leaves   
indifferent to the pain 

Burning cold that freezes lungs  
cries of sorrow left unsung   
seeing nothing but frozen rain 

Winds searing chill   
turning all to ice, I know   
freezing upon the hill   
with icy tears my vision nill   
seeing no beauty in the falling snow


End file.
